Lost Sister
by NekoElric
Summary: What if Ed and Al had a sister who is now in 'our world' and lost?What then? Warning-contains explosives-I mean swears. OC apears!
1. Chapter 1:RE

Disclaimer: Me no own.

A/N:Okay. The last one was baaaaaad, so I made a new one. Please enjoy.

* * *

Prologue

Hello. You know what? I'm crazy. Wanna know why? I got voices talking to me. It's not harmful and it's pretty clever, so,yeh. But, I dont know what it is. Or since when. Or why. Or how. Or, mostly, WHO IS TALKING.

* * *

Chapter One.

Jay yawned. Another boring day at the boring school. Her chestnut brown hair was tied into a ponytail and she was sprawled over the table. The teacher went on and on in his monotonal voice. Compared to this, hell was a lot better._Maybe hell is filled with teachers instead of demons._ She rolled over on her table._Maybe the demons _are _teachers._ Jay was a cheery-crazy-i-dun-know-what-the-hell-i-am-talking-about-kind of girl. he like yet disliked her name, which resembled a boy's. Her parents had wanted a boy called Jay, but a girl named Jay seemed to have been fine for that too. Her life consisted of uh...an ordinary life. If you could call voices that she often heard ordinary. It wasn't really harmful..it kept quiet most of the time, And so, she waited for the Savior of the school...the bell to signal recess. "Rriiiinnnnngg!" The students cheered and leaped of their chairs as the teacher mumbled something about continuing the lecture. As expected, her friends crowded over her. "What's your plans today?" "Nothing." Jay replied. "Wanna play Truth or Dare with us?" Jay eagerly nodded. Truth or dare was her favourite game. "Waitey-Whildey(a.k. Wait a while please)" While tidying her table(her dailey routine) she heard **her**. _You're sure popular_. An amused voice rang through her mind."Shut up." She replied. It was made by a chuckle, then silnce. Jay then hurried off to her soon, they were sitting in circle, each daring/truthing(?) another. It was Mathew's (a boy whom had a grudge against Jay for daring him to kiss anothe girl) turn to dare Jay. "I dare you to ...explore the haunted mansion!" Every one gasped. The Mansion was famous in their area. It was not the usal ones you see. Sounds were coming from it day and night, and there were just too many "witnesses" to deny it. There were many rumors. The most famous was that a crazy scientist had lived there, but was found dead-by blood loss. The culprit was never caught, they said, and strange laughters could be heard everytime people went by. _You sure are popular_. Jay hissed to the voice to shut up again. "Sure." Jay then said carefreely ,"after school." She was not aware that the incident would change her life.

* * *

With her friend waving her good luck, Jay stepped into the mansion._I don't know what all the fuss is about._ She winced as the floorboard creaked as she stepped on it, threatning to break and fling her to the ground. Judy was quite new to the town, unlike most of her friends, who were born there and stayed there. Therefore she did not know most of the stories about the mansion. _So...I have to go to the second floor, wave from the window, then return._ She was about to go into the room with the window showing her friends(after the battle with the stairs of course), but another door caught her eye. It was quite normal except that a symbol was painted on the door. It wasn't excatly a symbol, but something Jay definately didn't reconise. Ignoring her sense yelling to her that curiosity killed the cat, she opened the door. "What's this?" Jay saw on the ground a strange circle, drawn out of chalk. To get a closer examination, Jay kneeled down...and immediately blacked out.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED! THANKS FOR READING!REMEMBER!REVIEWS!(Why I'm doi ng this in Capital I don't know.)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'm sooooooooooo sorry! T.T I was really busy during the past few...*looks at date*uh...never mind... anyway...please forgive me!

* * *

"Ugh..."  
Jay rubbed her eyes and sat up. She stared at her surroundings. She rubbed her eyes. She looked again. A vast sea of golden sand was spread out before her. The blazing sun hung above was no mistaking it. Jay was in the middle of a real desert.

Jay walked. She had realized a few things by now. There were a few clouds in the sky, which meant that there was likely to be an oasis, or, even better, a village nearby.(A/N: I hope you haven't slept during your science lesson and knows what I'm talking about! :-() Also, it was not unbearebly hot, quite unlike how she had imagined the desert. That fact made the possibility of there being a village close by more likely. She had tried to calle Voice for help, but she did not answer. So she walked.  
It was only a long time later that she heard a voice. "...don't get why you keep sinking it!"  
There was a young boy and a huge man.  
The boy was blond, wore a red coat, and was no taller than Jay. The man was a complete contrast, with the huge armor of his that showed no part of his skin, it was apparent that he was big and strong. Jay went a bit closer. =They could be bad people=She thought. =Maybe I shouldn't-= Suddenly, the young boy stood up and kicked the man.  
Sand poured out from his chest and buried the boy. Gasping in shock, Jay collasped on the ground. The suit of armor was empty! The blond juvenile recovered and started chasing the-armor? Man?_ Maybe they're dangerous,_Jay thought,I _should get away_- Then the boy spotted her. His eyes widened in shock, and he headed towards Jay.  
"Hey you!"  
"Me?" Jay stuttered.  
"Who else is there? How did you get here? This isn't a place for a kid like you to come to!"  
Jay's face reddened. A kid? Talk about himself!  
"Then what about you?" she stood up. "You're about 13 too, right?"  
"I'm 15!"  
The suit of armor walked in. "Stop fighting, big brother."  
_Wait, BIG brother?_Jay stared in horror. _Well, his voice IS soft..._ The blond glared at Jay, then asked,"What's your name?"  
"...Jay."  
"I'm Edward, and the guy here is my younger brother, Alphonse."  
"Are you sure he is your YOUNGER brother, shortie?"  
Jay had to admitt that it was quite amusing to see Edward's face turn bright red.  
"Who are you calling-"  
"Brother, stop."Alphonse sighed. "So...where did you come from? How did you get here?"  
Jay told them.  
Alphonse said that he had never heard of that country.  
Jay stared in disbelief.  
"Maybe you should just come with us first," Edward suggested. Then he squinted at her.  
"You know...you look like...oh, never mind. Come on."  
Jay nodded, and followed them. Somehow, she knew that she shouldn't ask about Alphonse's armor.

* * *

AAAHHHHHHH! I'm so sorry even this is so short! I promised I will upload soon!T.T


End file.
